Episode 53
Flashback: A sura with white hair tells Gandharva that Visnu and Shuri are gone, and Garuda may never wake up, so he is now all alone. She cannot help him indefinitely, and it is time for him to make a decision for his clan. A second sura (recognizable as Urvasi) tells Gandharva that he will continue to fight off their opponents until the king makes his decision, but there is only so much time. It would be better if the stronger clan members fled to the Garuda clan stronghold; however, the king's daughter has created a sticky situation. Shakuntala tells her father that she must be left behind with the weak. She does not want to receive preferential treatment and she must stay with the children so they are not alone. A fourth sura (recognizable as Makara) tells Shakuntala that if she continues to be stubborn, the king will end up trying to create an ocean at risk to his own life. She still refuses to go. Back in the present, deep in the ocean, Gandharva laments that saving the clan is not worth it without his daughter there. In the vicinity of Rindhallow, Maruna is still searching for Gandharva when he is attacked by a Gandharva sura. He realizes that the sura isn't in its right mind since it didn't recognize him at first. Once he mercifully sends the sura on its way, Sagara appears and comments on how emotional resonance, which affects only inferior suras and Halfs, is such an annoying phenomenon, especially with an emotional king like Gandharva. She then begins to discuss the false hope "he" gave to Gandharva. Maruna assumed it was to trigger emotional resonance and make the usually-peaceful Gandharva suras more aggressive. Sagara tells him that he is only partially right, because the overly-aggressive Gandharva suras have become difficult to control and are now unreliable in battle, so their army no longer has the numbers to attack Rindhallow. She then claims the real reason is that "he" does not intend to help Gandharva and wants to attack Atera against his wishes. Sagara proposes that they forget about Gandharva for now and go to Atera. Spoilers and Trivia Show/Hide Spoilers and Trivia * From Currygom's blog entry for this episode: ** Maruna appeared, but I wasn't prepared yet... I had to cut a scene where Leez appears. ** The Gandharva clan has a wide range of aquatic creatures with very diverse shapes: jellyfish, squids, shrimps, crabs, sharks, whales...though some with eel or salamander shapes could be confused with Ananta clan or Vritra clan suras. ** (Maruna shooing away the confused sura): Due to their shapes, most Gandharva suras cannot leave the water, but there are exceptions like this guy. But since they are not fit for land, they tend to be slow. ** (yawning Sagara): Sagara's eyes and tongue are different from a normal human. Her tongue is purple (even though I paint it red by mistake sometimes) and looks like it's about to split. ** (Laila Hemawati cosplayer): Cosplay synchro 100%~! I thought my eyes would pop out when I saw the massive number of people cosplaying as Kubera characters. If you tell me in advance, I may go myself as well... * The first person in the flashback is Hanuman, the 3rd King of the Yaksha clan, and also Ran Sairofe's maternal grandmother. * These flashback scenes are shown more clearly later in Season 2. * We learned previously that Visnu disappeared during the Cataclysm. We later learn that Shuri disappeared with him. * Maruna later reveals that Garuda collapsed shortly after the Cataclysm, in critical condition but still alive. Garuda's condition is shown even later. 1-53 first view of Hanuman.png|helping hand 1-53 Maruna attacked by a fish.png|awkward 1-53 Sagara.png|let's go for attempt #2 References